Aceptación
by Kmashi
Summary: Cuando dejas atrás las dudas y aceptas lo que es mejor para tu corazón. KiriKami


¡Hola! Traigo este pequeño one-shot como un regalo para un personita muy dulce, **Caro-Chan, mi pequeño rayito~**

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que esta locura sea de tu agrado.

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Aceptación**

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos jóvenes totalmente mojados. Sus cabellos caídos por la gravedad, rozaban sus rostros con delicadeza y goteaban agua salina hasta la alfombra. Esa lluvia improvisada fue su completa ruina, vieron sus planes destrozados más rápido de lo que pudieron anticipar ante el sonido estrepitoso de los truenos.

Debía ser un mal presagio; después de todo, se sentía inseguro de lo que pensaba hacer. Luego de darle tantas vueltas, se armó de valor, aún cuando aquello iba en contra de todas sus creencias, necesitaba hacerlo.

Sentados sobre el lecho de plumas, se miraron directamente, en silencio, tratando de no hiperventilarse debido al remolino que acontecía en sus pechos.

Y sin más dudas, se precipitó a besar al dueño de esos ojos color miel que tanto le fascinaban. Fue repentino e inapropiado, no era correcto por lo delicado de su relación. Pero su débil razonamiento no pudo ganarle a los designios de su corazón. El sabor agridulce que experimentaba, le hacía ansiar más ese néctar prohibido, que rebosaba de vida y de una calidez que no llegó a probar nunca.

¿Cuán idiota puede ser alguien?

Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder, sabiendo que el humano es el ser más incomprensible del planeta. Trataba de comportarse a la altura, siguiendo las reglas y por aquello que estaba establecido, pero lo prohibido era mucho mejor, sobre todo porque con ese casto beso fue transmitido el amor más puro que hubiese sentido en la vida.

Espontáneamente se separaron. Él no podía dejar de observarlo. Sus expresiones temerosas, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, su cabello dorado y sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad mostrando la más pura incredulidad ante lo que ocurría. Era una creatura fascinante y se lamentaba tanto no haberse dado cuenta antes de eso.

" _¿Por qué?",_ fue el susurro que perturbó la serena paz que anidaba en el recinto.

El chico de cabello rojo, sonrió gustoso ante esa pronunciación vacilante, sabía que era debido al miedo, a la vergüenza, a esa personalidad frágil que sólo le mostraba a él. Se acercó hasta su oído, y resopló con sutileza un _"Te quiero"._

Y eso fue suficiente para que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir descontroladamente.

Aprovechó la debilidad del contrario para tomar su boca como de su propiedad, acallando así los sollozos y degustando cada rincón que le fuese permitido.

Era natural la confusión que nacía en ese chico. Era consciente de que estaba haciendo algo malo; sin embargo, no podía detenerlo; más bien, no quería, aun si eso significa perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. No estaba seguro de cuándo volvería a tener esa oportunidad de nuevo entre sus manos. Él, más que nadie, estaba enterado de la relación que tenían su acompañante y su otro compañero de carácter explosivo.

Kirishima por su parte, se asqueaba de sí mismo al comportase de esta forma tan desleal, pero al acuerdo que llegó conjuntamente con su actual pareja era una farsa. Lo hicieron por su propio beneficio, el uno para atenuar el dolor al haber sido rechazado por su amor de la infancia y él para engañar a su corazón, de que quizá si estaban juntos algún día lo llegaría a querer. Qué gran error cometió… Ni una sola vez se sintió amado. Cada beso y caricia que recibió eran dirigidos a aquel chico de cabellos verdes, su cuerpo fue usado como un objeto liberador de deseo y frustración.

Ahora, la pesadilla que vivía a diario, se esfumaba. Su vida había comenzado a ser iluminada por una persona que no dudaba en estar a su lado en cualquier situación, que le brindaba el cielo con cada palabra llena de esperanza que le profesaba, con esa sonrisa rebosante de sinceridad que no hacía más que mitigar el sufrimiento que le colmaba.

Por ello, no le importó hacerlo. Deseaba sentir que por primera vez alguien vivía por él, que le amaba, que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a sus necesitados brazos, que sería sólo para él.

Sus besos se encendieron en una llama de pasión inagotable, las manos comenzaron el recorrido indecoroso por el cuerpo ajeno, palpando cada lugar y recordándolo con el tacto; a quien sería de ahora y para siempre suyo.

—Pero…

—Ya no me interesa… —se apresuró a callarlo— Lo he entendido… Sólo me importas tú, que idiota fui al no percatarme antes…

Kaminari guardó silencio.

Con esa aclaración, todas sus dudas fueron disipadas y se dejó tomar sin impedimentos, atendiendo con delicadeza cada gesto que recibía y devolviéndolo con más de ese amor que burbujeaba dentro de él. Su tan anhelado sueño se hacía realidad. Ya no tendría porque soñar cada noche con que su amor era correspondido, porque al fin, sus delirios más profundos se estaban haciendo tangibles en ese instante.

Se había enamorado perdidamente de esa sonrisa amigable que le brindó desde el primer día en que lo conoció y conforme fue pasando tiempo a su lado. Cada atención y buena acción que realizaba, le robaba un suspiro al cerciorarse que había caído completamente entre sus redes. Lastimosamente, la desdicha lo perseguía, pues sabía que ese corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más y que nunca tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle lo valioso que era ante sus ojos.

Y cuando ese beso inesperado llegó, no pudo controlarse. Era suave, lleno de seguridad y confianza. Ratificando lo grandioso que era con ese simple contacto, haciendo de sus sentidos un caos.

En la oscuridad de esa habitación, las ropas habían sido despojadas, su piel entró en contacto con lo suave de las sábanas y con la piel ajena que se paseaba por su tembloroso cuerpo. Suspiró su nombre incontable veces y cada que lo hacía recibía un beso como recompensa.

Lo supieron entonces, que habían esperado toda su vida para este momento, donde tu cuerpo te confirma que esa persona es tu otra mitad, que con cada caricia, sus pieles responden favorablemente a la acción, y que al fusionarse, sus almas se tocan en lo más íntimo de su ser.

Al alcanzar la cumbre de la satisfacción, comenzaron a actuar por instintos, dejándose llevar por la lujuria y la pasión.

Una extraña sensación le hizo retroceder. Un débil toque de electricidad fue transmitido inconscientemente por su boca húmeda hasta su amante y se preocupó por ello. Tal desenfreno, le hizo emocionarse de más y olvidar por completo la compostura, si no tenía cuidado podría lastimarlo, pero al ver los afilados dientes con una sonrisa picara, se tranquilizó.

—Contrólate… —murmuró el otro, volviendo a apoderarse de su boca y poseyéndolo de nuevo.

Esa petición era casi imposible de acatar cuando tus emociones están al límite y cuando tu autocontrol había desaparecido desde el principio. Le volvían loco esas manos fuertes que se deslizaban sobre su piel y el cuerpo fornido y varonil que trabajaba para complacerle. En el desenfreno, no pudo evitar abrir su corazón por completo debido a la felicidad que lo embargaba. Se aferró al cuello del pelirrojo como si no quisiese dejarlo escapar nunca, como si no quisiera que este maravilloso momento terminara, y sin más, pronunció aquellas palabras que había guardo en el olvido: _"Te amo, Eijirou…"_

¿Cómo unas simples silabas lograban hacerlo tan feliz?

Era el momento de pensar en él y en esa persona que estaba frente suyo, de darse la oportunidad de ser felices, de compartir el amor que nació poco a poco con la convivencia diaria sin que se dieran cuenta. Simplemente pasó, y no se percató cuando el amor enfermizo que profesaba anteriormente había sido sacado y remplazado por uno completamente puro y radiante, que era reciproco y nacido específicamente por él.

Cuando sus cuerpos hubieron entregado todo y se saciaron mutuamente, descansaron en los brazos del otro, en completa paz.

—Espera… —pidió Kirishima con una voz ronca. Se acercó al tumulto donde se encontraban sus ropas y buscó entre sus pantalones algo.

Una pequeña cajita de color dorado fue mostrada ante sus ojos, lentamente la abrió, para detallar lo que contenía: Un collar rústico de cordón, decorado con una piedra ámbar. En el interior, tenía una extraña tonalidad que se esparcía alrededor de ésta formando lo que parecía ser un rayo de color negro. El presente era más que perfecto, varonil, a la moda y muy significativo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— dijo con una enorme sonrisa, que pronto se transformó en una mirada seria. Tomó la mano que sostenía el collar y la besó. —Ya había decidido esto desde antes… Estaba esperando el momento indicado, y no creo que haya mejor día que éste para hacerlo… ¡Aunque la lluvia frustró mis planes! ¡Tuve que improvisar, pero salió mejor de lo que me esperaba! —cambió su tono a uno alegre y se carcajeó.

—Si eres idiota… —refunfuñó el rubio, alejándolo un poco de forma juguetona. Y de repente, aquella duda que había surgido en su interior terminó por brotar: —¿Y… Bakugou…? —musitó con la voz temblorosa.

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando le fue robado un beso, uno cargado de sentimientos, que le hizo derretirse en los brazos ajenos.

Al separarse, el dueño de esos ojos carmesí, le miró con convicción y pegó sus frentes suavemente. —Espero que con eso, tengas tu respuesta.

Su corazón brincó con emoción y se lanzó a sus brazos. No necesitaba más explicaciones, y no las quería. Por ahora lo único que deseaba era quedarse ahí, percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo abrigándolo en esta noche tormentosa, con el único propósito de dejarle claro que esto no era otra de sus fantasías sino el comienzo de lo que sería su _historia de amor._

* * *

 _Ararara…~_

 _Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y tal vez sea la última, quien sabe, pero fue una linda experiencia, son muy dulce los dos._

 _Gracias a_ **YulichanTello** , por la inspiración que me diste, por el beta y por todo lo demás…

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


End file.
